


& into the darkness

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Spoilers, i didn't know what else to do w/ it but it also feels too short to upload but, i rly like it so . here it is, let me date byleth u cowards, set from byleth's pov, with all respect i can't do the html formatting on this site to save my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: -- do you feel i was divine?





	& into the darkness

_my heart does not beat_, you tell them one day. there is fear to be found in those melancholy eyes of yours and a dread that runs deeply in aching bones. your fingers take hold of theirs and press it against your chest, and they feel the way that shaky exhale leaves your lungs.

you are so afraid.

you have found a sense of home and humanity, and perhaps you will lose the very thing you never even had yourself.

( your hands are trembling, boy wonder. )

but they smile and you find yourself unable to understand, warmth rushing through your veins when they kiss your fingers softly, almost as if you were porcelain. almost as if you were a god. their lips ghost against your skin, and for a moment, you wonder what it would feel like, to have your heart beat so wildly from the love you are given.

( _i can’t feel it– your heart_, they murmur, _but there is a storm brewing inside you. _)


End file.
